


Zmotywuj mnie

by Olix



Series: prompty [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, co to w ogóle jest, makabra, pamiętam jak to pisałam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>na prompt: Zayn jest młodocianym przestępcą, ale w ośrodku resocjalizacyjnym poznaje opiekuna Liama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zmotywuj mnie

\- Zgodnie z wyznaczonymi wcześniej regułami oraz zasadami, za napad oraz szantaż bronią, skazuje się 20-letniego Zayna Malika na prace w Ośrodku dla Młodzieży, który sam wybrał zamiast 8 miesięcy aresztu. Prawny aspekt tej sprawy… - sędzia mówił dalej, ale Zayn już nie słuchał. Wolał skupić się na bardzo interesującej osobie znajdującej się w tylnej części sali rozpraw. Zayn wiedział kim była, jak i również wiedział, że była jedynym powodem jego wyboru pomiędzy aresztem, a pracami społecznymi. No bo kto by wybrał pieprzenie więziennych, niewiadomo jakich tyłków, jeśli do wyboru była taka przyjemnie wyglądająca dupeczka? Zayn naprawdę był szczęśliwy, że jego opiekunem będzie nie kto inny jak Liam Payne.  
***  
\- No to Liam… co ciekawego będziemy robić jak już eskortujesz mnie do ośrodka? – powiedział, a raczej wymruczał Zayn gdy już Payne prowadził go zakutego przez sądowe korytarze.  
Liam popatrzył na niego z litościwą miną.   
\- Ja zajmę się papierkową robotą związaną notabene z tobą, ty natomiast zaczniesz robić takie miłe rzeczy jak sprzątanie kibli, czy szorowanie kafelek szczotką do zębów – Liam wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu. Zayn stwierdził, że ten uśmiech był całkiem seksowny.  
\- Nie moglibyśmy odłożyć tego wszystkiego na później i na przykład przetestować wytrzymałość twojego biurka? – wymiałczał zalotnie Zayn, zatrzymując się tak, że Liam wpadł na niego niespodziewanie przyciskając do Zaynowych pleców swój tors. Na pośladkach Zayn poczuł co prawda ani trochę nie pobudzonego, ale i tak imponującego penisa opiekuna – Możesz chodzić taki uzbrojony? Myślałem, że tylko policjanci i kibole mogą nosić pały – Liam zaśmiał się dźwięcznie na tę uwagę.  
\- Mogę jej użyć gdy wykażesz się niesubordynością – powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie – A teraz się rusz, bo nie chcę tu spędzić całego dnia. Chociaż towarzystwo jest całkiem, całkiem – mruknął po namyśle i zanim Zayn zdołał odpowiedzieć, zostali otoczeni przez ludzi, którzy mieli go odwieźć do ośrodka.   
***  
Zayn tego nie rozumiał. Liam z nim flirtował, ukazywał chociaż nikłe zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale za każdym razem Zayn miał wrażenie, że unikał mu jakiś istotny szczegół, jakaś zasada tej gry, którą znał tylko Liam. I to powoli doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, bo chodził coraz bardziej nakręcony, a do tego musiał wykonywać te wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które nakazywali mu dziwni ludzie. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że źle wybrał. Może w więzieniu byłoby lepiej… dużo tyłków, prawie wszyscy chętni, a tu tylko Liam, który wydawał się mieć problem. Zayn naprawdę żałował swojego wyboru.   
\- Zayn Malik proszony do gabinetu opiekuna Liama Payne’a – rozległo się z głośników i Zayn z głośnym jękiem poczłapał we wskazanym kierunku.  
Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Liam mógł chcieć od niego wszystkiego, a Zayn nie chciał wiedzieć tego wszystkiego, chyba, że to „coś” było w jakikolwiek sposób związane ze sprawdzaniem wytrzymałości Liamowego biurka. W takim wypadku Zayn był gotów na poświecenie.  
\- Zayn, jak miło cię widzieć, usiądź proszę – usłyszał po przekroczeniu progu. Naprawdę nie zapowiadało się dobrze.   
\- Liam chciałeś mnie widzieć. Po co? – zapytał Zayn, a Liam jakby go ignorując, latał po całym gabinecie szukając nie wiadomo czego.   
\- Czytałem raporty. Podobno twoje zachowanie się polepsza, ale nadal nie wystarczająco – powiedział Liam, kartkując jakiś segregator - Rzekłbym nawet, że znajdujesz się w czarnej dupie i prędko z niej nie wyjdziesz.  
\- Oj uwierz mi, chciałbym – mruknął Zayn pod nosem  
\- To miło, że twoje skrzywione i kompletnie nie na miejscu poczucie humoru się utrzymuje. Polubiłem je przez te tygodnie, ale mi również możesz wierzyć, że jeśli nie weźmiesz się w garść to skończysz w więzieniu, a tam nie będzie mnie – powiedział i wreszcie usiadł naprzeciwko Zayna po drugiej stronie biurka.  
\- Mam przez to rozumieć, że jesteś czymś w rodzaju mojego przyjaciela?   
\- Nie, chodzi mi o to, że jak już cię stąd wypieprzą to w więzieniu nie będziesz miał komu truć dupy, bo dostaniesz po mordzie – Liam nie przebierał w słowach – Znaj me dobre serce i tolerancję. Doszedłem do wniosku…  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś doszedł do czegoś innego – przerwał mu Zayn z figlarnym uśmieszkiem  
\- Jak zawsze czarujący – odpyskował Liam i powrócił do porzuconego wcześniej wątku – Doszedłem do wniosku, że brak ci motywacji. Robisz to wszystko, bo musisz, ale nie masz nic do czego byś wrócił po skończeniu kary. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać – zastrzegł Liam, widząc otwierające się usta Zayna - Zrobiłem research na twój temat.  
\- Zainteresowałem cię? Mogłeś po prostu poprosić o rozmowę, ale to miłe, że chcesz o mnie wiedzieć więcej – wtrącił Malik, siadając wygodniej na krześle i założył nogę na nogę.  
\- Jesteś taki charyzmatyczny, że aż trudno się nie zainteresować – Liam pochylił się nad biurkiem bliżej Zayna – Pomyślałem, że mogę coś zrobić w kierunku twojej przyszłej motywacji.  
\- Och.  
\- Właśnie – mruknął Liam i Zayn mógłby przysiąc, że po raz pierwszy jego mruknięcie zabrzmiało… erotycznie – Zastanawiałem się co mogłoby posłużyć za twoją motywację, ale dotarło do mnie, że nic o tobie nie wiem, bo nasze rozmowy opierały się na twoich nieudolnych próbach flirtu oraz na moich odmowach –Zayn pufnął niezadowolony, a Liam powoli wstał i ruszył w kierunku Zayna – Więc może zdradzisz mi coś o sobie? – zakończył mowę, nachylając się nad Zaynem. Ten przełknął głośno ślinę i zrozumiał, że Liam miał nad nim ogromną przewagę. „Kurwa” – pomyślał, ale było już za późno, bo Liam nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, opierając jedną rękę o podłokietnik – Zayn Malik, zawsze taki rozmowny, flirtujący, a teraz taki cichy? Niemożliwe – Liam mówił to wszystko prawie erotycznym głosem! Zayn musiał wziąć się w garść.  
\- Teraz to ty mówisz. Tylu słów naraz nie usłyszałem z twoich ust chyba nigdy – odpyskował mu, patrząc zmysłowym wzrokiem na wargi opiekuna.  
Liam zaśmiał się i pochylił jeszcze bardziej, przekrzywiając lekko głowę tak, że jego usta znajdowały się centymetry od lewego ucha Zayna.  
\- Uwielbiam te twoje pyskówki. Masz taki niewyparzony język, Malik. Ciekawe, czy umie zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy, o których papla – wymruczał mu Liam do ucha, uwieńczając tę mowę lekkim ugryzieniem płatka.   
\- Daj mu szanse, a się przekonasz – sapnął Zayn i popatrzył Liamowi w oczy.  
\- Och taki mam zamiar. Ale najpierw musi udowodnić, że na to zasłużył – powiedział Payne i położył rękę na udzie Zayna, delikatnie gładząc je palcami.   
\- Możesz być pewny, że jest tego godny.  
\- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Ostatnie raporty wskazują coś innego, a to wielki zaszczyt. Chyba jeszcze troszeczkę mu brakuje, nie sądzisz? – Liam wydął wargi, jakby faktycznie żałował, że język Zayna jeszcze nie może zaszczycić go swoimi umiejętnościami.  
\- Cóż, to chyba faktycznie pójdę nad tym popracować – powiedział Zayn, a Liam jak na zawołanie wycofał się i oparł o biurko.  
\- Będę czekał. Wraz z następnym raportem widzę cię za tydzień w moim gabinecie – powiedział Liam i puścił do Zayna oczko.  
Malik podszedł do drzwi, a jego opiekun za nim i oparł się o futrynę. Zayn już, już miał otwierać drzwi, gdy przeszkodziły mu w tym pełne, malinowe usta Liama. Całowały go zachłannie, a nieustępliwy język gładził podniebienie łącząc się z jego własnym. Zayn cicho jęknął, gdy poczuł jedną rękę obejmującą go za pośladek.  
\- Tak na zachętę. Żebyś jakoś przeżył ten tydzień beze mnie – mruknął mu w wargi Liam, skończywszy pocałunek.   
\- Ty się lepiej o siebie martw. Fantazje o mnie nie równają się rzeczywistości – zripostował Zayn i z uśmiechem, wyszedł z pokoju. Miał motywacje, by być lepszym człowiekiem. Przynajmniej przez ten tydzień.


End file.
